Eclipse
I Love the Nightlife The Eclipse is a powerful capital ship used to command and support annexed Protoss forces in every engagement possible. During the age of expansion, Protoss Motherships were made for deep space exploration and military command. Once the age of expansion passed, the Protoss reassigned these powerful vessels a shrines to represent a honored time of expansion. After the invasion of Aiur, Motherships were recalled back into service as command ships for large armadas. Powered by large Khaydarin crystals and armed with disruptors at the behest of the Templar caste, these ships are more than capable of laying waste to a planet if given enough time. Such a vessel could never escape the notice of any race, most especially the Vaul. Due to their heavy use of Khaydarin crystal technology, the Vaul were able to develop the Eclipses to darken battlefields with their immense size. Using modifying Vortex technology, Eclipses can create a rift in space and time to another dimension. Within this dimension are near-sentient creatures that have been "tamed" by the Xel'Naga countless eons ago during their exploration of multiple realms. Normally passive to each other, these extra dimensional beings attack anything else that enters their domain. To avoid being attack themselves, the Xel'Naga developed a type of psionic IFF that causes the creatures to see their ships as one of their own. Enemy armadas drawn into an Abyss are immediately set upon and decimated by the beasts. Even saying just outside of an Abyss is dangerous as energy tentacles pull in anything and everything nearby. Small fighters are usually instantly destroyed while larger capital ships have huge pieces ripped out of them by the creatures. Defensively, an Abyss serves as a relatively safe havens for friendly forces until the battlefield becomes more calm. Eclipses do keep some Mothership technologies intact such as their dimensional Recall. This was mainly due to needing little improvement on in terms of transporting allied units to wherever they were needed. However, the Vaul did augment the weapons systems with more powerful beams should Eclipses find themselves under fire. Comparable to a Void Ray and Colossus, these beams can tear through Battlecruiser hulls and Ultralisk carapaces with minimum power. No matter how advanced cloaking technology is, practically every dominant race in the Koprulu Sector has a way of detecting hidden units. To mitigate this flaw, Eclipses use their extra-dimensional warp technology to form small rifts from dark matter realms around themselves. Similar to a cloaking field, everything within this Shroud is invisible to the naked eye. To prevent allied units from being blind, Eclipses can psionically link to them and help discern friend from foe. Because of the highly energized field produced by dark matter, even the most advanced detectors can only give a hazy image of anything within the Shroud. This helps reduce damage taken from enemy units as all types of attacks as even the void hardened Dark Templar can only swing blindly within the darkness. Special abilities: *'ABYSS' - the Eclipse creates a tear in space that removes air and ground units, both friendly and enemy, except unit itself, from play. Units that enter the Abyss are also affected. After the Abyss closes all effected units will reappear. Enemy units receive 150 damage (ignoring armor and plasma shields) while in the Abyss *'MASS RECALL' - summons target units in area to Eclipse *'SHROUD' - darkens area in artificial fog of war which cloaks friendly units and buildings. Friendly units take only 50% damage if there is an enemy detector around Campaign Upgrades *'DEAD ZONE' - creates a spatial field that slows all ground unit movement within a 3.5 radius by 30%. Units within become ethereal and cannot attack, but can use special weapons. Ethereal units also take extra damage from special weapons such as Psionic Storm, EMP Shot, and Fungal Growth. Replaces ABYSS *'TRANSFORM ECLIPSE CORE to ECLIPSE or RIP-FIELD GENERATOR' - the Eclipse core transforms into an Eclipse or a Rip-field generator Notes Inspirations: * Ratchet & Clank - Future: A Crack in Time: Rift Inducer 5000 * Powerlisting: Darkness Manipulation Category:Annexed Protoss Units Category:Protoss starships